You’re Under Arrest: Dominion Tank Police
by shanejayell
Summary: A fusion of YUA with mecha anime Dominion! Miyuki in a tank, Natsumi on a bike, trouble on the roads.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of You're Under Arrest or Dominion Tank Police, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is a story featuring YUA characters in a "dominion" universe but knowledge of either series is not really required.

You're Under Arrest: Dominion Tank Police

In a world recovering from a global ecological disaster, crime has reached a high unprecedented in history. To deal with criminals of such ferocity and power the regular patrol car has been replaced with mini-tanks. But even in this brave new world, the more things change the more they stay the same.

Miyuki Kobayakawa's long braid of brown hair flew in the breeze as she stood in the open hatch on top of her tank and skillfully guided their mini-tank through the streets of Newport City."Aoi," she called down to her co-pilot and gunner as they raced in persuit, "can you get a bead on him?"

Aoi Futaba's beautifully styled brown hair fell into her eyes as she peered through the scope and regretfully answered, "Sorry, he's bobbing and weaving too much, if we open up, we're likely to take out a building."

"Which he probably is counting on," Miyuki murmured, narrowing her eyes. Unlike certain police officers, such as Leona Ozaki, Miyuki preferred to use a more delicate touch with her tank and do minimum property damage.

The old fashioned red sports car had contacted the police force earlier that day on the radio with a challenge, and had been running the officers of various districts ragged all day. The Fox, as he called himself, was an almost legendary figure now due to his many encounters with traffic patrol, and catching him was proving as difficult as ever.

"Incoming!" Aoi called as the radar in the tank beeped, scanners showing something fast coming up from behind.

The bike caught up to them, the oversized version of a Suzuki sports bike equipped with lights and siren as it ripped by, it's smaller size alowing it to overtake the tank. The female rider in police biking gear gave a salute as she raced in persuit of the fox, the three vehicles racing through the streets.

"Who...?" Miyuki murmured, watching the woman keeping pace with their agile foe. Still, the sports car was staying ahead, able to keep it's distance due to it's own agility and powerful engine.

Both Aoi and Miyuki saw the cyclist gesture to them as she raced beside the Fox, making a throwing movement as she tried to keep pace with him. "What do you think she wants?" Aoi asked, hands ready on the controls.

Miyuki frowned, looking ahead as the street narrowed into a alley then her eyes widened in sudden understanding. "Aoi, can you put a shell into the street ahead of them?" she asked her partner eagerly.

"Yes, but...?" Aoi sounded worried.

Trusting in the skill and judgement of their new comrade Miyuki ordered, "Do it."

The tank's gun roared as it sent a shell up and over both the little car and motorbike, shattering the road ahead of them. With remarkable agility the bike leapt ahead up and over the damage as the sports car bumped and rattled over the rubble, then swered to a stop sideways to block the roar, the driver pulling a gun from a holster built into the side of her bike. Almost as if they had done it dozens of times before Miyuki used her tank to block the other side, waiting to see what their foe would do.

The car with the tinted windows waited for a moment, then surprisingly Miyuki's radio crackled to life. "Well done kittens," the male voice sounded amused, "this is the closest anyone's come to catching me."

"The closest?" Aoi blinked, "We've caught him."

The little red sports car suddenly shook visibly, then in a burst of flame rockets underneath it engaged, firing the car right up and over the shocked Miyuki and Aoi. Before they could even try to turn their tank around the car bounced to the road, revved it's engine then was gone in a squeal of tires.

"You have got to be kidding me!" the cyclist growled, taking off her helmet to reveal short brown hair as she angrily tossed her helmet to the ground.

"I'll get on the radio to Leona-sempai," Miyuki said, fighting to control her sure of disappointment as she let her fellow officers know that the Fox was still loose, "maybe they can intercept him before he gets too far."

Picking up her helmet the slim other woman walked over to where their tank waited, her lips teased by a slight smile. "Good job," she addressed both women as they got out of the tank, "we nearly got him." Offering her hand she introduced herself, "I'm Natsumi Tsujimoto."

"Miyuki Kobayakawa," she answered, feeling a odd moment of recognition as she met the other woman's gently amused eyes.

Natsumi seemed reluctant to let go, only releasing her after a long moment of intense contemplation. After Aoi finished introducing herself Natsumi borred their radio, calling one of her comrades. "Nakajima," she ordered, her voice soft and dangerous, "you're up. I want you to do everything you can to help the tank police to catch the Fox, for the honor of the cycle corps!"

"Yes ma'am," the man's voice responded briskly.

"That should get him going," Natsumi handed the radio back with a satisfied smile.

"Boyfriend?" Aoi asked curiously, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"That goof?" Natsumi looked amused, "He's in love with his bike."

'Thank goodness,' Miyuki thought, faintly surprised at such a thought occurring to her. She knew they needed to get back to their patrol but she was reluctant to leave this intense young woman behind, and from the look on her face Natsumi agreed.

Natsumi leaned up against their tank, loosely holding her helmet in one hand as she smiled slightly. "I owe you two for backing me up there," she said seriously, "how about I grab you some lunch?"

Miyuki said regretfully, "We need to get back on patrol, but..."

"Yeah?" Natsumi met her eyes.

Miyuki fought down her nervousness, "I could meet you after work."

Natsume smiled as she pushed her hair back and answered, "I'd like that. You're at Bokuto police station, right?"

"Right," Miyuki smiled, "six o'clock."

"Way to go," Aoi murmured to Miyuki as they watched the biker roar off on her cycle, "she's really cute."

"Aoi!" Miyuki blushed, "get your mind out of the gutter. It's not like that..."

Aoi gave her a knowing look as she climbed back into the tank but hiding a smile she meekly answered, "Right."

They returned to patrol, Miyuki attempting to put the daring cyclist out of her mind as she carried out her usual duties busting crooks, watching traffic and backing up other officers. It didn't help having Aoi delivering gently teasing comments, pointing out possible reasons she might be distracted.

Finally after checking in her tank and filling out a report on the Fox Miyuki headed outside with a sigh, waiting under the setting sun as she leaned up against the building. Not long after she got out there she heard the rumble of a bike then Natsumi came around a nearby building, riding a civilian model of her work cycle.

"Oh my..." Miyuki found herself murmuring as she watched the off duty officer park her bike then stride forward in her nearly skin tight riding gear.

"Hey," Natsumi grinned, falling into step beside Miyuki. "Got a favorite place to eat around here?" she asked.

"There's a good noodle joint nearby," Miyuki suggested, feeling that odd familiarity as they walked down the street so close together. "Hey Natsuki?"

"Yeah?" Natsuki smiled.

"Do you get the feeling we've met somewhere before?" Miyuki asked.

Natsumi looked surprised as she said, "Like we knew each other in the past." She smiled, "Weird, because I'm sure we've never met before."

"Then maybe it's fate?" Miyuki suggested.

Natsumi surprised her by taking Miyuki's hand as she said, "Fate, I like that."

End

Notes: Based a bit off of the original first episode of YUA, mixed into the Dominion Tank Police world. Heh. While it's a bit over the top that the Fox has a rocket built into his car, it's actually not THAT much of a stretch from the gadgets he had in the anime.


End file.
